


what he doesn't tell

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [10]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, In a way, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: a secret's a heavy burden to bear
Series: Dr. Stone [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Kudos: 7





	what he doesn't tell

**Author's Note:**

> additional trigger warnings in end notes

There is a lot Chrome keeps to himself, never sharing with others.

The cave-in he barely escaped was, for the longest time, only known by Kohaku, who had been there to witness it. The only other person he told was Ruri, one night when nightmares had awoken them both.

Nearly falling in the sulfur lake he would never tell her, not when there was a chance that she might blame herself. Aside from Senku and Ginrou, no one knew and he was fine with that. He would take it to the grave with none the wiser.

Hanging over a cliff with death imminent was only known to those who had captured him; he wouldn't be surprised if they had forgotten. He wasn't killed after all, so what worth was there in mentioning it.

No one knew of the times it felt like his lungs would be coughed up or his stomach thrown up with how violently sick some of the herbs he tested made him. The scar on his leg that from a cut he had stiched up himself. The ache in his wrists and ankles from years of work in the caves. The tears that had wet his pillow as he slept alone, outside the village.

They were all irrelevant details. He would not want to burden others with them, when they did not matter in the slightest.

And besides, if he didn't speak about something, then it didn't happen. And if it didn't happen, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't think about it. Wouldn't dream about it. Wouldn't be haunted by it.

It wasn't really working, but what else was he supposed to do?

So he kept a smile on his face and laughed as if he didn't understand the meaning of hurt. He threw himself in work not just because he liked this science-stuff or because the goals were worthwhile, but also because it let his mind shut up. He did all he could and it was never quite enough, but it was close.

He kept his secrets close to his heart and laughed as if he didn't have any.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrome mentions the following events (they are not discussed graphically):  
> \- a cave-in  
> \- almost falling into the sulfur lake  
> \- being thrown off a cliff  
> \- getting ill while testing herbs  
> \- getting a cut and stiching it up himself
> 
> If any tags are needed, please comment.


End file.
